Grim days ahead
by Gelatin-Cube
Summary: When Inuyasha finally gets fed up with Kagome, will he kill her? Or will he have someone else do it for him?
1. Chapter 1

I realize that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. -

The sky shimmered with midday heat waves as Inuyasha and Kagome made their way down a dusty dirt path. Inuyasha was silent and Kagome was talking about her math finals, which were the next day. He wasn't listening. Things had changed over a while. Inuyasha didn't care about Kagome anymore, and he was getting fed up with her annoying, ditsy personality. She continued on about algebra or something like that. He rolled his eyes and finally yelled, "Kagome! Shut up about your stupid school, I don't care!" She narrowed her eyes and screamed, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground as Kagome continued on with her math story. She was so aggravating, not to mention, the tedious power of sit that she had over him.

A few hours later, by the well Kagome had just finished her story and was yelling in her high screechy voice "Okay, Bye Inuyasha! Remember, you better train while I'm gone!" He couldn't stand it. With a yell he pushed her backwards into the well so she would shut up. She gave a little high-pitched scream. He ginned to himself, hoping she broke something. An arm, maybe a leg would be nice.

There was a loud whooshing sound and Kagome was gone. Finally, some peace from her screechy voice, and bubbly airhead manner. He sighed with relief and laughed out loud, thinking of the look on her face when she hit the bottom of the well. She'd probably have her bottom lip up over her top and her eyebrows would be narrowed. Of course, her arms would be crossed as well. She was such a nag. He didn't want to have to put up with her another second, but she had the Shikon jewel. What was he supposed to do? A thought crossed his mind quickly. Why not kill her. He thought again for a moment, who to do it? Then an evil grin crossed his face and he ran back down the path at full speed.

Hours later, he arrived at a tall looming mountain, covered in fog. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Sesshoumaru!" Merely a minute later, a tall figure with long hair appeared visable and he took a few small steps towards it. Although he fought fearlessly and pretended well, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both knew he was still very scared of his brother. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and let out a growl, for he did not know that his brother knew his true feelings towards him. "What have you come for brother," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "There's a little job I need someone to do," he replied. "And of course the first person you come to is me?" questioned his brother skeptically, also letting out a bit of a sarcastic laugh. "Get rid of the wench who follows me around like a leech!" He yelled through gritted teeth. "Oh. so you finally came to your senses little brother?" Sesshoumaru said in an amused tone. "Yea, yea I should have asked a long time ago." He admitted. "Just tell me you will, please!"Inuyasha begged. "Alright brother, I'll even make sure she suffers, and I won't charge you for it. You know, charity." He smirked


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome growled as she hit the bottom of the well and began falling through a shiny, purple, empty, space. Oh that Inuyasha! She would have his butt on the ground the very next instant she saw him. She thought about jumping back through and yelling at him but then she grinned. She would stay here and make him come beg for forgiveness. He would of course, he cared about her too much not to. She laughed, poor Inuyasha. She was sure he was harboring some secret romantic feelings for her. She was going to tease him for a while until he admitted that he was in love with her, then she would act interested and get with him. He was probably just grumpy when he pushed her anyway. She smiled, brushed off her skirt and jumped up out of the well.

Later inside her house, she was indulging in some crab sushi. As Kagome wrinkled her nose and pulled a dark grain of rice of the small piece of food, she found herself thinking of Inuyasha. She was dressed in a very short pink teddy-bear nightgown, and her hair was in a ponytail. She smiled with a flick of her hair. She was so sexy wasn't she? If Inuyasha saw her he would go crazy. She wished he would. She thought about it and decided he would see it! She would go through the well and pretend she had fallen. Standing and throwing her uneaten sushi plate in the trashcan, she pulled on a see-through raincoat.

Kagome pushed open the door and made her way outside. It was dark and raining, which made her a little jumpy. There was a little noise from behind her, then a loud bang. She whirled around instantly. It had just been the door closing behind her. She thought she saw a whoosh of silver hair in the corner of her eye. She turned her face quickly, to see nothing there. She wrapped her arms around herself tight, and continued on towards the well. She heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh, come from right behind her. She turned again, and nothing was there. She muttered. She had to stop being scared. It was just rain. Who would be at her house at this hour anyway? She turned back around with a scoff, just as a looming figure grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. She tried to scream, but she was cut off, she had no air. Her vision blurred, then went into focus. It was…Sesshoumaru! She gaped at him, wide-eyed. With a smirk and dug his claws into her neck. She felt a sharp pain, and warm trickles started to leak down her shoulders. He dug his claws deeper into her neck, drawing a sudden splash of blood that sprayed over her face then he tightened his fist around her neck and hurled her onto the stone steps in front of her house. She looked up light-headed and screamed hoarsely, "Inuyasha will get you Sesshoumaru!" He laughed and jumped, landing next to her head. "Silly little whore, my brother put me up to this. He said, he just can't stand you anymore." She narrowed her eyes. "No, he would never do that! Inuyasha loves me you jerk!" Sesshoumaru smiled and kicked her hard in the chest, knocking her out of breath again. She felt pain shoot through her arms and stomach. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground, drawing his claws down the side of her face. Three lines of dark red blood appeared and started to run down her face. She started crying and squirmed. "You liar!" Sesshoumaru threw her against the steps again and heard many cracking noises. "Just lay there, wench, like you usually do."


End file.
